power_mom_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Masson family
=Nina Masson= Nina is a white-collar office addict, and is the matriarch of the Masson family. She has worked as the Regional Manager of Food-Core Productions for the past ten years. Nina is portrayed a workaholic throughout the show, and has spent most of her time, doting herself to her work. She believes strongly that if she works hard enough, then her own sons and daughter would follow in her footsteps. She involves herself in almost every task or event that occurs in Zelen, believing that if she does her duty as a working class woman, then she and her family will be awarded dutifully. Despite being a workaholic, she still cares and loves for her family, but in the end, she would always pick her work over her family, as she was brought up in a working family. =Grayson Masson= Grayson is the patriarch of the Masson family, and is the complete opposite of his wife, Nina. He prefers to slag off with his friends and get drunk, rather than earning money. Even when he works, Grayson slacks off. As a Cashier at a local comic bookstore, Grayson believes that he has the best job ever. In the Season 4 opener episode, "Manners Ville", Grayson stated to his best friend and next door neighbor, Riley Adams, that he would prefer to hang out with his friends than spend time with his family. Grayson has always been a slacker, however, and most people do not blame him for his slacker attitude, as his parents raised him on the road. Although, Grayson believes that he is a better provider for his family than his own parents, and most people agree with him. =Emmy Masson= Emmy is the eldest and only daughter to Nina and Grayson, who has always had an interest in gossip columns. During earlier seasons, she was portrayed as a typical teenaged girl, interested in celebrities, makeup and shopping. However, she went through a maturity boost throughout the fifth season, which was why she married her high school boyfriend, Sean Perry. Because of her marriage, Emmy became distant with the family cat, Stella, who thought that she was too "young" to get married. Both Sean and Emmy departed the show, having their own show, Emmy and Sean, which served as a cousin show and lasted two seasons. The pair returned in Season 8, both being two years older. Ever since returning to Zelen, Emmy has tried drastically to get her own life with Sean, even getting an apprenticeship at The Zelen Mirror. =Paul Masson= The middle Masson kid, Paul is a self-proclaimed rockstar, even having his own band, Downtown Males. Paul is an emotional young teenager, although this is shown in episodes taking place in Season 6. He tries, and fails, many times to find something, rather than music. However, his younger brother, Wilbur, advises him that music is all he needs. Paul is less confident when it comes to speaking to the opposite and is the only character, to this date, that has not had any relationships. He also has never had a crush on anyone. It is strongly hinted that Paul is asexual, however this has never been confirmed. As a person, Paul is kind and appreciative of everyone, and is the only one, out of his two siblings, that are willing to spend time with his parents. =Wilbur Masson= Wilbur is the third and youngest child to Nina and Grayson. He is portrayed as an entrepreneur and has a sociopathic personality. Wilbur is not fond of his parents, believing that they put too much strength on him to involve themselves in his life. For this, he tries hard to sabotage their moves. However, it is shown that Wilbur can be quite a good person as he has helped many citizens of Zelen out of trouble. He has an unusual, but sweet friendship with the family cat, Stella, both sharing many interests and enjoying each other's company. Wilbur became 5 during the Season 8 opener, much to his disappointment. He now believes that his childhood is over, and in newer episodes has broadened his entrepreneur horizons and skills. =Stella Masson= Stella is the pet cat to the Masson family, being born into the Barvarz family. She was born into a litter of 4 cats, having a bad relationship with all her sister-cats, apart from Bella Barvarz, who came back to Zelen to find Stella. Stella is portrayed as a wise-speaker, normally giving advice to her family and residents of Zelen. She has a strong bond with Wilbur, the youngest Masson kid. She is also very opinionated, which annoys a lot of characters. She also used to be close with Emmy, but their relationship has been strained since Stella gave her bad opinion on Emmy's choice to get married at 18. Stella is also a published poet, and likes to express her emotions through writing poems, a few already published. =Other Massons= *Jason Masson - Grayson's father *Macey Masson - Grayson's mother *Carl Masson - Grayson's hillbilly uncle *Mavis Masson - Grayson's hillbilly aunt *Bulldog - Grayson's deceased family dog *Gregorius Masson - an ancestor of the Masson family, who looks similar to Grayson *Francette Masson - a maternal ancestor, looks similar to Nina *Colette Masson - an ancestor of the family, looks similar to Emmy. Category:Masson family